Key Features (KQ8)
Key Features as the second half of The Tale section of the KQ8 website. It is archived here due to the fact the original website has been removed. Key Features Millions of fans have been drawn to the world of Daventry since designer Roberta Williams first introduced the King's Quest series over a decade ago. Providing the ultimate interactive storytelling experience, the series has received global acclaim for pushing gameplay technology past the limits of traditional adventure game design to deliver an ever-more interactive, expansive and innovate experience. Revolutionary 3D action engine gives you complete freedom of movement. Experience all seven worlds through either a 1st or 3rd person point of view Real-time combat! Heft your broad-sword and mete out punishment in a purely medieval manner. Intricate mental challenges require you to use your mind as well as your might. Complete Camera Control Unlike traditional 2D adventure games of the past, Mask of Eternity Mask allows you to peek around any corner, push and pull objects, open doors, wade into rivers and lakes and even fight with other characters. But make no mistake, Mask of Eternity is not a shoot-em-up game. On the contrary, Mask of Eternity's gorgeous, open environment allows you to live the unfolding story, even if you need to fight your way past evil characters to advance the story. [ Return to Key Features ] Easy-to-use Interface Sierra's newly-designed game interface makes exploring and controlling your character a breeze. An on-screen cursor, carried over from traditional adventure game engines, allows you to 'point and click' to retrieve objects, open doors and use weapons on evil creatures. An alternate mouse click changes the angle of the "camera" looking over Connor's shoulder. And if you really feel like getting into Connor's head, one keystroke switches the game from third to first person perspective. In third person, the camera moves with Connor and you watch as he walks runs and fights. In first person, you view the world through Connor's eyes. [ Return to Key Features ] Real-time Combat So what's this you hear about combat? Mask of Eternity's 3D virtual world is filled with living characters, both good and bad. And since you control Connor's every step and jump, you also control use of his hand and range weapons as well. But don't worry - you don't need to learn special skills to survive your battles. We've created a combat system that is easy to learn and use. With a combination of keystrokes and the mouse, you will have complete control over Connor's actions during battle. [ Return to Key Features ] Mind-bending Puzzles Combat is a certainly a fun new twist on 3D adventure gaming, but it's the puzzles that will twist your brain in delight! Mask of Eternity's game environment allows for thought-provoking puzzles that are not possible in 2D adventure games. You'll love the new puzzle styles! [ Return to Key Features ] Technical Specifications Minimum: Pentium 166 Windows 95/98 32 megs RAM 4x CD-ROM drive 400MB of free HD space DirectX Graphics Card DirectX 16-bit Sound Card For truly kick-butt performance: PentiumII 266 or better Windows 95/98 64 megs RAM or better 8-speed CD-ROM drive or better 3Dfx or D3D Supported Graphics Accelerator Card All Contents Copyright © 1984-1998 Sierra On-Line Inc. -- webmaster@sierrastudios.com Category:Documentation (KQ8)